Escape
by Stacymc2012
Summary: Liv's had a rough day, and all El wants to do is try and make it better, so why not go chase some cars, right? Might be a series, not sure, you guys decide!
1. Chapter 1: Chasing Cars

**Title:** Escape

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary:** Liv's had a rough day, and all El wants to do is try and make it better, so why not go chase some cars, right?

**AN:** Okay, so this idea has really been biting and poking at me for MONTHS and I'm REALLY getting tired of its poking! IMAGINARY STICKS HURT!! *ahem* I am not crazy… ANYWAY! I really hope you guys enjoy this story! It's a one-shot for now, but it's possible that I will add more stories to it, so, yah, this is like a series! But only if you guys want it to be. Let me know! I hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you guys think, si? LOL!

~oooOooOooOooOooo~

**Chasing Cars**

Olivia huffed as she finished typing up her DD-5 on the case the squad had just closed. Yet another case to hit close to home; an English professor who worked at NYU with her mother and who she personally knew and was a friend, was luring his students in for "extra help", and then raping them and those who threatened to tell got killed! Olivia really did not think that sweet and caring Professor Loewe would ever do that and she tried to prove his innocence, but was taken by surprise when he, himself, confessed to the three murders and five rapes.

She sighed and shut the folder and looked at the dark computer screen and then looked toward Elliot's empty desk. He had gone home nearly two hours ago along with everyone else, except for Cragen, of course, and she was positive that he was laying in bed with his wife in his arms like he did every night when he got home. How she had always longed to be held in his arms forever, but who was she kidding? Elliot had made a commitment to his family, and he was never the kind of man to mess when it came to his family, and that was one thing she truly would always love about that man

_Love? Wait, wait, wait! Hold your horses there, Benson. You don't love anything about that man. He is your friend, and your partner at work and THAT'S IT!_ She was brought out of her thoughts by her cell phone vibrating on her desk. She raised an eyebrow and picked it up. She flipped her phone open and a smile tugged on the end of her lips. It was from Elliot. She read it to herself, "Hey gorgeous, how r u feeling? U seemed dwn wen I left…"

Olivia sighed again, _Gorgeous_ before replying: _Eh, ok I guess... I mean… this case really got to me for some reason. What about you? What are you doing?_

She put down her phone as the message sent and stood to give in her folder as she waited for Elliot to reply. She walked to the back and knocked on Cragen's door and after a few moments, Cragen called for her to come in.

The female detective smiled a bit, "I'm just here to give you my report." She put it on his desk and he noticed that her face was fallen.

He sighed, "Olivia, go home. Get some rest. You obviously need it. You've had a brutal few days. And that's an order, understood?"

Olivia sighed and nodded, "Yes, Cap'n. Have a good night."

He nodded and Olivia walked out. She put on her coat and packed her things as she heard her phone vibrate again. Eagerly, she picked up and read the text: _Nothing really. Waiting for my partner outside of her apartment, but it seems as if she's disappeared and hasn't come home yet._

Olivia giggled and covered her mouth as she replied: _Ohh… that must suck… You waiting out for her in the cold. Maybe she's hiding from you?_

She sent it as she put on her scarf and picked up her purse, walking out of the squad room as if it were on fire. As she got out of the elevator, her cell phone rang loudly throughout the otherwise silent precinct. She looked at the caller ID and rolled her eyes, "Benson."

"_Geez Liv, that hurt! Are you really hiding from your partner?"_ Elliot's voice came from the other end.

"No, I just haven't gotten home yet, and when I do, THEN I'll hide from you!" Olivia laughed as she began walking home.

"_Aww, c'mon Livy, I'm only gonna try and make you feel better…"_

"Elliot, aren't you supposed to be with Kath?"

"_Kathy and I are on the rocks once more, Liv. I don't wanna go home." _

Olivia appeared at the front of her apartment building and hung up the phone when she found Elliot sitting on the door steps. That had been the fastest she had ever walked the eight blocks it took her to get from the precinct to her home. She smiled a bit and whispered, "Fine. I won't hide tonight, but don't get used to it."

Elliot looked up at her and smiled, "It was about time!"

"Well, no one told you to wait!" Olivia said and sat down next to him with a sigh.

A comfortable silence fell over them, and nobody said anything. However, after about twenty minutes or so, Elliot heard muffled sobs coming from beside him. He turned and looked at Olivia and frowned, "Liv? What is it baby?" He asked gently.

Olivia hastily wiped her face and shook her head, "No, nothing.. I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked and Olivia shook her head, "I don't think I'm the best company at the moment, Elliot."

She kissed his cheek and stood and went up to her apartment without another word.

Elliot frowned; it had been ages since Olivia had cried like that, so clearly, something really was bothering her. But if he knew his partner any, he knew she wouldn't just open up and tell him everything. She was like an onion; she had to be pealed layer by layer… Unless you used a knife.

A smile appeared on his face and he silently thanked whoever listened that Olivia lived on a street where cars rarely passed through.

~oooOooOooOooOooo~

An hour later found Olivia in her living room with a blanket around herself as she drank some tea and watched TV, not paying much attention to it. Her bell rang and Olivia heaved a sigh and asked through the intercom, "Who is it?"

"_Come down…"_ She heard a familiar deep voice say.

Olivia groaned and looked down at her ducky pajama pants and matching tank and said through the intercom, "Let me change…"

"_No, no, stay like that. You look beautiful!" _

Olivia chuckled, "You haven't even seen what I'm wearing!"

"_Liv, you look beautiful in anything…" _

Olivia blushed deeply, "Thank you. I'll be down in a sec..."

She quickly slipped on some slippers and walked out of her apartment, with a light jacket on. She took the elevator down and found Elliot in the lobby waiting for her. She smiled a bit, "I thought you had gone home…"

He shook his head, "I couldn't leave you like that Liv…"

"I told you I was fine, Elliot…"

He took her hand, "You obviously aren't, Liv... You seem stressed..."

The distraught detective sighed, "You're right, I am stressed… There is just so much going on and I…" She took in a deep breath, "I'm fine…"

Elliot shook his head, "I say you need to relieve some stress… C'mon, I know how we can do that…"

Olivia sighed, "El…" She began to whine but he shook his head, "Shh!"

She frowned and let him take her hand and guide her. He took her outside and she shivered when the cold early March air hit her like a slap. Elliot felt her tense and put an arm around her shoulders and held her close as an attempt to warm her up a bit. It caught her by surprise, but after a moment, her body began to relax in his affectionate embrace. They walked for about a block before Olivia asked, "Elliot, will you just tell me where you're taking me?"

They stopped at a curb. The streets were completely empty and dark, the only thing lighting were a few lamp posts, the full moon and two or three visible stars that out shone the other millions in the sky. There were parked cars on either side and one or two people who walked by on either side of the streets, but other than that, it was an empty street. Adams St. had never been one to get filled and very few cars, if any passed by this street.

"Here, actually." Elliot replied and let go of her.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to heat herself back up at the absence of Elliot's body, "What? Elliot, why are…"

Her voice trailed as she watched Elliot begin to cross the street and he stopped right in the middle and looked at her, "Liv, come..."

She looked at him skeptically, "El, what are you doing?"

"Well, if you come to me, you'll find out…"

Olivia was slightly hesitant before following Elliot. She was going to trust him, the same way she would trust him if she were on a five foot ledge and Elliot was at the bottom telling her to jump when he promised to catch her. She would jump in a heartbeat. So why was this any different?

She walked to where Elliot was in the middle of the street and looked at him expectantly, "Okay, now what?"

He took her hand as he began to lay down in the middle of the street, he whispered, "Chase cars with me."

Olivia looked at him as if he had lost his mind, "Elliot Stabler, are you crazy!?"

He pulled her down so that she was kneeling and he sat up, their faces inches away from each other. His hand went up and rested at her right cheek and he pulled Olivia closer to him and he whispered, "Trust me," before their lips met in a slow, soft kiss.

His soft lips assaulted hers, and it was an assault she gladly accepted as she deepened the kiss between them. After a few moments they broke apart and neither one said anything as Olivia shivered from the cold. Elliot smiled and wrapped his arms around her and laid her down with him in the middle of Adams St. her head on his chest as his fingers fiddled with her long brown hair. He kissed her head and whispered, "I love you Liv."

Tears slipped down Olivia's face and she whispered, "I…I… Love you too, Elliot."

~oooOooOooOooOooo~

**AN:** *sighs contently* Well, that's all for now, guys! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you want me to continue this series or not. ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Nightminds

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not even the house I live in! HA! I own nothing except for my laptop and my imagination! I have the world at my fingertips. MWAHAHAHHAHHAHA! *chokes on air while evil laugh*

**AN:** Hey guys! So, I decided to continue this story. The chapters are NOT connected. These are a series of oneshots that I choose not to post separately. What I might do is that once I get to five oneshots in this one, I'll write kinda like a "sequel" for more oneshots. I dunno, I'll figure something out. LOL! Enough with my ramblings, I hope you guys enjoy this story! Please, tell me what you think. Your thoughts and opinions mean a lot to me and are greatly appreciated! ;]

~oooOooOooOooOooo~

**Nightminds**

Elliot Stabler was **never** one to talk about his feelings. Ever. Which was probably why he seemed to have some sort of anger management issues, but still. Talking about _his_ feelings was a completely taboo subject. So, why was he here?

~oooOooOooOooOooo~

Our lovely Detective Benson tossed and turned in her sleep. Unlike all her other sleepless nights, this one was different. Very... Unsettling and.. Something just seemed very off. Something was going to happen, but she was not sure what and that made her worry even more. She hated gut feelings!

~oooOooOooOooOooo~

He brought his hand up and pushed the buzzer. The button felt so familiar to his large, index finger, it wasn't even funny anymore.

~oooOooOooOooOooo~

_BUZZ!_ Olivia startled awake and looked around her bedroom frantically. _BUZZ!_ She sighed and realized it was just her bell going off. Nonetheless, she picked up her gun and walked to the door. She was maybe being paranoid, but after the incident years ago with the man who was stalking her, she was not taking any chances.

The female detective got out of bed and walked out of her bedroom, past the guest room, bathroom and living room and into her small foyer/hall where the door was. Here she kept umbrellas, rain boats, which rarely were ever used and her jackets. There was a table against the wall where she kept her keys as well as any mail and bills she still needed to sort through and read.

She walked over to the buzzer and asked who it was through the speaker.

~oooOooOooOooOooo~

Elliot was slightly startled to hear a voice coming in through the receiver, half expecting her to be asleep and in too deep to wake. He swallowed and trusted his voice enough to say, "Liv.. It's El..." But his voice betrayed him and it cracked as he spoke.

~oooOooOooOooOooo~

Olivia raised a surprised eyebrow. Elliot? At her place? At... A quarter to three am? Really? She buzzed him in quickly and waited for him to knock on her apartment door.

If Elliot was at her at her apartment at this time then something had to be beyond terribly wrong. Not that she minded that Elliot confided in her enough to appear at her house at this time, but it worried her. Maybe it was one of the children? Or... What if it was Kathy? Or if someone died? Or...

~oooOooOooOooOooo~

The handsome male detective ran up the stairs to her apartment and tried to catch his breath by the time he had gotten to Olivia's floor before knocking on Olivia's door. Moments later, the brown-haired chocolate eyed woman opened the door.

~oooOooOooOooOooo~

Olivia's breath caught slightly in her throat when she saw him. The man looked completely distraught. His hair was completely disheveled, his eyes were sunken in and dark, his face fallen. His blue eyes were dark and she was not sure if it was with anger or sadness, but so much raw emotion rolled off of him at that moment, that she wasn't sure if it was real or not. He looked like he'd been crying but he also looked like he'd just come out of a rage.

He let himself in slowly and Olivia stepped away from the door. She closed it behind him and watched as he walked over to the couch, and sat down. She sighed and frowned, "Elliot? What is wrong?" She whispered, her voice sound hoarse with sleep.

Elliot just shook his head and didn't respond. Olivia decided not to push him, knowing he would talk when he was ready and not a moment before then. She walked into the kitchen and after ten minutes she came back out with two mugs. No words had yet been exchanged between the two detectives. She silently handed him a mug and he nodded a thanks. She brushed past him and sat down beside him, waiting for him to speak.

It took some time but, finally, after fifteen minutes he spoke, "I... Walked in on Kathy and.. Sean, my neighbor... In our bed..."

Olivia tried not to gasp to loudly or to show too much emotion, but she failed.. Terribly. He sighed and nodded, "Yeah..."

"Elliot... I.. I am not sure what to say, I am so sorry." She found herself whispering.

Elliot nodded, "I know... so am I." He put his head in his hands, looking like he was about to cry.

She rubbed his back as he leaned down and sighed, "It's okay El, it'll be okay.."

He shook his head and sighed, "No... It... I.. God, Liv, I knew she was cheating and still I... I did nothing. I knew she was being unfaithful and I did nothing. I just stayed with her.. I deserv-"

She cut him off, "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Elliot. You and I very well know that that is not true. You do not deserve that! She hurt you! You deserve someone who cares about you and really loves. Someone who appreciates you and wouldn't hurt you..." _Someone like me..._ She thought to herself.

He nodded, "You... You're right, Liv..." He whispered, looking at her, as tears slipped down his cheeks.

Olivia frowned and moved forward so that they were aligned and she rubbed his back, "El, I'm sorry..."

She gently pulled him into a hug and he tucked his head into her neck and whispered, "I don't know why I'm crying..."

She shook her head and hugged him tighter, "You have every right to cry and let out your frustration, El."

"You must think I'm weak or..."

Olivia shook her head and whispered, "I've... I've been there Elliot. More times than you will ever know. I know how it feels. To be... Cheated on, betrayed. Hurt. Spat in the face... And still, you are the one to feel guilty and wonder if it was your fault, if you are the one to blame. If it is because you were never good enough, you begin to question your worth and..."

Suddenly, she felt something warm and wet against her lips, unfortunately, by the time she had realized what was happening and what had just happened, Elliot had pulled away from her. Olivia blinked several times as she felt all air leave her lungs, "...Elliot..."

Elliot swallowed and stood, whispering, "I'm sorry, Liv... I can go... I.. I just..." He shook his head and walked to the door.

Olivia wanted to stop him, she felt her insides screaming at her to scream at him to stop, to come back and tell her what that was! But his hand was on the door knob and he was slowly twisting it. The door was slowly opening now, everything was in slow motion. Was it all in her head or was he going that slow because he WANTED her to say something.

She found her voice and energy to get up off the couch as he was half way out the door. She walked quickly to him and took the hand that he still had around the door knob and pulled him back. Elliot swiftly turned and was they were suddenly face to face as he towered over her. His breath heavy and hot as it gently touched her skin. A shiver ran down her spine as she got lost in his deep cerulean ocean of eyes, all breath left her again as if he had kissed her again. The intense look in his eyes: love, lust, compassion, hurt... He was broken... No, that couldn't be right... Unless.

Elliot found himself lost in Olivia's brown eyes as well and he fought every urge in his being not to kiss her deeply right there and hold her tight, and never let go. He continued breathing, and when he couldn't take it anymore, he cupped Olivia's face gently and leaned in and kissed her softly and slowly. There was no rush in the kiss, it was slow and filled with emotion as they both poured out all the pent up feelings and tension between them over the last twelve years.

After nearly five minutes, they could no longer take the burning sensation in their stomach as their lungs screamed for oxygen and were forced to pull away from each other. They leaned their foreheads against each other as they panted and tried to catch their breaths. Still panting, Elliot whispered to Olivia after a moment, "I.. Have a confession to... Make, Liv..."

Olivia's heart seemed to stop for what was like the second time or third that night and her eyes met his once more and she whispered after finding her voice again, "And.. What's that?"

"I've been, cheating on Kathy long before she started cheating on me..." He admitted.

Olivia pulled away from him quickly as if he were suddenly on fire and frowned, "What?"

He swallowed and took her hand and pulled her to him and said, "I was with Kathy all these years... But all along Liv, my heart belong to you. The moment I heard you speak, your voice... My ears belong to you. Every time I look at you... Olivia, you're not pretty, you're absolutely beautiful, gorgeous. You make all the angels in Heaven and all the stars in the sky jealous because you out glow them all."

"You're lying to me, Elliot." She whispered, dropping her gaze from his eyes which had the most sincere look she'd ever seen.

Elliot shook his head and put two fingers under her chin, lifting her head slightly, so she would look him in the eyes and voiced very lowly as if telling her a secret in a room full of people, "I could never lie to you about loving you, Olivia."

She looked directly at him and saw how there were truth to his words and she whispered back, "I'll kill you if you ever lied to me about that, Stabler. God knows how much I've loved you since the first time I saw you."

Elliot smirked a bit and whispered, "Heh, you love me."

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes, "And you love me..."

He nodded, "I do. You're my Olivia now.." He leaned in and kissed her once more and her arms wrapped around his neck almost instantly.

~oooOooOooOooOooo~

**Yeah, they were slightly out of character, I'm sorry. .**

**I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Lemme know if I should write another oneshot or not, okay?**

**~Stacy  
**


	3. Author's Note

It amazes me how many people actually take the time to cyberbully others, it really does.

To RT: My dear, if you'd rather spend your time cyber-bullying others, than to do something more productive with your life, fine. Just know that with every review that you leave in peoples' stories telling them how much of idiots or morons they are because they write, just goes to show how low your self-esteem is that your have to bring others down to bring yourself up. What amazes me even more is that you don't even have the audacity to sign into your account or get an account and tell me this to my face. I am not going to get mad, or hurt. However, I pity that you take such drastic measures, such as having to potentially hurt somebody to bring yourself up and entertain yourself and also to receive attention. Why don't you write a story and post it on here and we'll see if you're better than I am, hmm? This way you'll also have something to do than to bully others.

And for anyone else out there who takes fascination and great joy out of bullying others, quick note: It doesn't make you any better than anyone else. It actually brings you down and makes you a less likable person. And what I said to RT, well, the same goes for you.

Cyber-bullying IS NOT tolerated by anyone and SHOULD NOT be tolerated by anyone. I believe that it is time people got lives and started doing more things that isn't calling others names and cursing at them. What are you, 4?

As for my readers, I apologize that there has to be an interruption in the flow of the story because some do not know how to control themselves online.

~Stacy


End file.
